In Sync
by maryaun
Summary: Here lies a smattering of Gail & Holly prompt fills and ficlets as seen on my Tumblr.
1. Gail Plus One

**GAIL PLUS ONE**

 _AN: I personally don't think Gail struggled with, or had more-than-friendly feelings towards Holly before the wedding in 4x08. This ficlet is basically the opposite of that._

/

Gail stands in front of the mirror for the umpteenth time, appraising her appearance with a roving eye. She runs her hands along the seams of her dress, smoothing out the shimmering, gold material. "Not bad." She nods.

But then she turns side on, and her hands gravitate towards her belly. "Those last two donuts were probably a mistake though." She sucks in her donut baby and holds her breath. _Yeah, like this will work. You'll likely pass out if you keep this up for the next few hours, and that won't impress anyone._ She blows out the air trapped in her lungs in a rush and her belly pops back out to it's natural form. "Whatever," she says as an overly smiley Traci strolls into the locker room. _Great … a cheery person. It's not like I'm going to see any more of those tonight._ Gail rolls her eyes.

"Wow! Look at you, you look great!" Traci makes her way over to her locker and Gail can't help but blush at her compliment. Before she can open her mouth to return it, Traci asks, "Who's the lucky guy?

"Trace, it's a wedding. Tradition dictates that you dress up for these things." _Good one_.

Busying herself with her earring, Gail whirls around intending to address her friend further, but when Traci makes a sudden detour and heads straight for her, she whirls back around.

"Uh-huh, but you are extra sparkly this evening," Traci points out rather smugly as she appears from behind and flitters her fingers over said sparkly material of Gail's arms. "Officer Thomas told me you've been standing here for the past twenty minutes staring at yourself in the mirror."

 _Stupid Thomas._ "It's called makeup, Trace." Gail holds up her makeup bag. So what if it only took five minutes to apply her makeup and the rest of her time was spent wondering why she was so nervous. It just so happened she was looking in the mirror at the same time. "Thomas needs to get her eyes checked, and mind her own business." (Gail mumbled the last part.)

Smirking, Traci moves to Gail's side and hip checks her, almost toppling the blonde sideways. "C'mon, tell me. Who you all sparkly for? Don't tell me your mother actually picked out a guy worthy of a second date?"

Determined to ignore her, Gail regains her footing and sends Traci an incredulous look in the mirror. She shakes her head, unzips her small, clutch purse and pulls out her lip-gloss for what will be the fifth time in the past thirty minutes.

"Did Superintendent Mom set you up again?" Traci asks more pointedly.

As she carefully applies her lip-gloss, Gail decides it's probably best not to look Traci in the eye, because if she does, who knows what secrets will be revealed. Not that she has any. _Seriously, it's not a big deal._ She chides herself. _Why are you making it one?_

"Nothing, it's no one."

 _You're an idiot, truly. It's not like it's a date, far from it in fact. Besides, she's a woman, and you know… a lesbian, which you are neither. Wait, that's not right … you are a women but you're not a lesbian. That's right. Woman, yes. Lesbian, no. Okay, enough already._

Knowing not to push further, Traci just smiles and walks over to her locker. She was in a rush after all. "Well, I look forward to meeting this _no one_ very shortly."

Gail sighs. _That's right, the wedding. Where there will be people. Gathering. Talking. Being happy… Gross._ She lolls her head back, turns and leans back against the bench, her hands finding their way to the edge for support. "It's Dr. Stewart."

As Traci pilfers through her locker, looking for the something blue she had forgotten to take over to the venue earlier, she wonders where she knows that name from. She runs down her list of acquaintances in her head but comes up trumps. She eventually finds what was been looking for and closes her locker before making her way back over to Gail who, not so subtly, turns around when she sees her coming. "Dr. Stewart?"

"Yeah, she's my date," Gail fumbles. "Wait, no! I mean she's my plus one. I asked her to be my plus one, and she said yes. So, yeah, we're going to meet at the bar. Probably have a drink. Maybe two. Chat." _Okay, you're babbling now. Since when do you babble? Is babbling contagious? Holly babbles like it's her favorite hobby. Getting off point again, Peck. Since when do you only have two drinks? You're going to need a dozen drinks to keep you're head on straight._ Gail rolls her eyes. _Okay, interesting choice of words, brain but you seriously have to stop thinking. Just, shut it the fuck down already._

Traci scratches her head as she replays Gail's words in her head. Then it clicks. "She? You mean, Holly Stewart?"

Gail nods as she blots her lips. _See? Not thinking._

"Tall, smart, funny, forensic pathologist," Traci reels off some of Holly's appealing attributes.

Gail nods again, but this time manages to look Traci in the eye.

"Really beautiful in that obvious, I-hate-you kind of way, that Holly Stewart?"

 _You noticed that too?_ "We're kinda friends now, sort of-ish," Gail reveals, quietly. Traci smiles at her, warmly. Knowingly. And of course it irks the shit out of her. Gail frowns. "What? I can have friends, Traci!"

"I know, Gail." Traci laughs. She just wished Gail knew she had more friends than she realized. "So how long have you guys _kinda_ been friends sort of- _ish_?" Traci knows she should stop teasing, but she can't help it when Gail looks so flummoxed.

"About six days," the reply spills out, all too quickly for Gail's liking.

"Not that you've been counting." Traci smirks.

Gail squints at her, "Don't you look at me like that," she points her finger.

Traci holds up her hands. "I'm not looking at you like anything," she says calmly. "You do know she is a lesbian, right? Not that I'm insinuating anything or that it even matters. Just throwing it out there."

"Yes, I am well aware of that fact, Traci, thank you." Gail scoffs. "But it's- it's not like that," Gail adds, barely above a whisper.

 _Right_ … Traci studies her friends face and a small smile pulls at the corner of Gail's mouth. But when she sees Gail mentally check herself in the mirror, that smile disappears. _Gail likes her,_ Traci realizes. She's just not sure in what capacity. "I never said it was."

From the look on Gail's face, Traci knows she has taken this far enough. Her best option would be to leave now before Gail self-combusts. Or worse, reapplies her lip-gloss again, because, _Jesus_ , how moist does a girls lips have to be? _Unless Gail thinks there will be kissing in her immediate future,_ Traci muses as she fights back a smirk. She holds up Noelle's something blue and makes her way towards the exit. "I've got to get this to Noelle before she has a chance to freak out about something else."

Gail eyes Traci as she leaves. "I have a date on Friday anyway," she blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

Traci pauses inside the doorway. "That's great, Gail," she placates her.

"I know, it is great," Gail lies, all too cheerily. _Stop acting like Chloe,_ she chastizes herself. "And if you're lucky, I will let you pick out my sex clothes."

"I am so looking forward to that." Traci laughs, now ready to make a move. "I'll see you and your plus one soon. And be nice."

"I'm always nice," Gail replies simply and this time it's Traci who gives the incredulous look. "Nice-ish?" Gail tries again, flashing Traci a cheeky grin.

"Just be your charming self, Gail, and you'll be fine." Traci turns on her heel and disappears without another word, leaving Gail alone and free to stare at herself in the mirror some more.

"I can be myself," Gail scoffs. "See?" She waves her hands around like a lunatic, "This is me being myself." She pokes out her tongue and pulls a ridiculous face. _My god, what is wrong with you?_ Before she can answer her brain, she hears a buzzing noise from inside her clutch. She picks its up and pulls out her phone. It's a message from Holly.

 **Lunchbox: I hope you've been lifting weights, because you might be holding me up all night.**

Gail smiles, despite herself, and quickly types out a reply, "Already drunk before the wedding. Nice, Lunchbox. I didn't take you for a pre-party drinker, that's usually my go-to move." _Crap, I knew forgot to do something._

As Gail waits for a reply, she packs up her makeup and throws the bag into her locker. She slips on the brown coat she brought with her this morning before returning to her buzzing phone.

 **Lunchbox: Sadly, no. If I were drunk right now, at least I wouldn't be able to feel my feet. Heels are sexy but I haven't worn any in eight months. Is this what torture feels like?**

Gail's fingers take on a mind of their own as they type out words her mind is yet to fully comprehend. "Don't worry, you won't be wearing them long." She taps send before reading it over. It's not long before her cheeks are turning bright red, suddenly aware of how her message must sound. But before she can even smack herself in the forehead, Holly replies.

 **Lunchbox: Either you are quite confident in your abilities to get me naked, or you plan on us not staying there long.**

 _Christ._ "The second one," Gail replies, just as quick, if not quicker than Holly had.

 **Lunchbox: What a pity ;) I'll see you soon.**

 _Great… Now Holly thinks that I'm an idiot._ She grabs her lip-gloss out of her clutch purse and takes the cap off. Unsurprisingly, it has been worn down to a nub after her numerous applications. In her frustration, Gail throws it towards the garbage can, missing it completely. _Perfect! Just… perfect! You can't do anything right._

Gail looks at her face in the mirror and takes in her grim expression. _Why am I freaking out about this? I bet Holly is calm and cool like always,_ she ponders, smoothing out her dress for the umpteenth time, and pulling a stray thread loose.

 _I wonder if Holly is wearing a dress? Is she even the type of lesbian who wears dresses, or does she shy away from them?_ Gail shakes her head. _It doesn't really matter. She would look great in a burlap sack. I bet she is wearing something form fitting, something to show off her amazing legs. Whoa!_ Gail's eyes widen and she leans in closer to the mirror. _No more noticing your friend's legs! You can admire her fashion sense but definitely not how her pants cup her ass._ She bangs her head lightly against the glass as the current number one on her shit list, Officer Thomas, enters the locker room.

Knowing next to nothing about the officer, except that she is friends with Chloe, Gail figures it's enough to warrant her wrath. She picks up her purse and is about to open her mouth when…

"You look nice, Officer Peck…" The younger officer smiles, but is stopped short by an icy glare.

"Shut Up, Thomas! It's not a date," Gail protests a bit loudly and past the confused rookie on her way out the door. "It's a plus one."


	2. Give Me One Good Reason

**Ficlet prompt: "Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress."**

/

"Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress."

Gail smirks. "So I can rip it off you at the end of the night."

Silence.

/

Bordering on frantic, Gail pushes Holly into their house, her front never leaving Holly's back, that is, until they hit the closest wall. With a featherlight touch, Gail runs her hands up Holly's sides and along the strong arms that have already positioned themselves above their heads for support.

Moaning in anticipation, Gail takes a step back, just enough to appreciate every curve, hallow and swell of her girlfriends delectable body, which is tightly wrapped in the little red dress she wore just for her.

"Turn around," Gail orders, her lips grazing the back of Holly's neck, sending a collective shiver down both their spines. "It's time to tear open my birthday present."


	3. You Compliment Complement Me

**YOU COMPLIMENT/COMPLEMENT ME**

/

It's not like you have never _ever_ given anyone a compliment before, but the fact that you now have to offer some unlucky soul more than one while sitting in the middle of this large circle, surrounded by all your colleagues with their judgmental eyes on you, that is what's going to make this exercise all the more unbearable. You're just thankful that it won't be Price sitting across from you otherwise you would never hear the end of how you value her as a police officer and care about her general well being. After several hours of team building exercises you are ready for this day of bonding to be over.

"Dr. Stewart! Come on up darlin'!" Oliver calls out from the front of the conference room and the crowd parts to let your friend through.

"Holly's here?" You say, even though she is already sitting down cross-legged in front of you, your knees almost touching. You lean forward, at a bit of a loss. "What on earth are you doing here?" You ask her, your voice barely registering above a whisper.

"Officer Shaw needed bodies and I offered." She shrugs, smiling at you. She is always smiling at you, you note.

"Well that was stupid, Lunchbox. I thought you were smarter than that."

She rolls her eyes at you but remains smiling.

Of course, you're hardly surprised that she offered. She is a decent human being after all and you? Well, not so much.

"So? Who is going first?" Oliver interrupts and you both look at each other somewhat apprehensively.

"You go," you insist, gesturing both hands towards her.

"No, no, you go," she replies, adamant, shaking her head.

"But I insist."

"But I insist more." She smirks.

"But-"

"Peck! You're first," Oliver cuts you off, unceremoniously depriving you of the opportunity for a witty comeback. You had a good one too.

You look up at him in mock horror and shake your head disapprovingly. "Oliver this is so dumb."

He pops his pen cap off with his teeth and peers down at his wristwatch checking the time and soon enough you find he is scribbling in his notebook. "3:25pm. Officer Peck thinks this is so… d-u-m-b," he transcribes or at least pretends to before recapping his pen, appearing thoroughly amused with himself. "Noted, Peck, but this session is mandatory and the sooner you get this over with, the sooner you can eat those donuts." He points across the room and your eyes diligently follow his direction until they're locked squarely on their target. He knows your stomach too well.

You lick your lips because iced chocolate donuts covered sprinkles are your favorites, and the two that you see, have your name written all over them.

"Fine," you relent in a huff and Holly pinches your knee. "You suck." You cross your arms across your chest and pout, hard.

"You give in too easily." She grins back at you, however, you find your gaze has naturally fallen to her lips. They have been doing that a fair bit lately, and without warning too.

Either she doesn't notice you're staring or she doesn't care, either way, you're having the hardest time stopping yourself.

"Okay, hush everyone." Oliver raises his hands in the air. "Quiet down please!" He raises his voice louder as you try to focus on anything other than Holly's lips. "It's Peck's turn."

The loud chitter-chatter eventually dissipates until it is so quiet you could almost hear a pin drop.

Happy with the volume of the room, Oliver backs away from you, urging you to start and you begrudgingly roll your head back to face Holly. Holly, who is staring at you with an intensity that would normally have you to looking away in dysphoria.

You clear your throat, readying yourself to begin, and while you look into those warm brown eyes, you question what the hell you're supposed to say.

"Lunchbox," you start and raucous laughter from your colleagues soon follows. Your not-so-creative nickname can hardly come as a surprise to them though, as many of them already have the honour of one as well. "I mean, Dr. Stewart." You immediately correct yourself in an attempt at gaining back even an ounce of professionalism.

Your cheeks redden as Oliver swiftly shushes everyone to be quiet once more.

A casual wink from Holly surprisingly helps in settling your nerves and because there are now donuts on the line, you try to regain your composure as quickly as you can.

"Dr. Stewart," you begin, again. "I think-"

And you've frozen, because what could you possibly say about Dr. Stewart that would ever do her complete justice?

You ponder this for a moment, successfully blocking out the mindless chatter from all of those around you to focus solely on your friend directly in front of you.

You take a deep breath as she looks back at you with earnest, sweet eyes and she smiles.

Well, for one, she is very professional, you think. "I like your glasses."

Two, she is a great teacher. Always happy to explain things to you and answer your questions. It doesn't matter how stupid the questions may be or how inconvenient your timing is, she will always make time for you. "You're so patient, especially with me. You get me and my weird ways. No one has ever taken the time to get to know me or ever really wanted to, but for some strange reason, which I am eternally grateful for, you did. You do. You're the exception, Holly."

Three, she is always thorough, efficient and meticulous in performing every task that is given to her. Each case is handled with the utmost care and respect, which is all a mourning family can possibly ask for. "You're so kind and sometimes it's- it's just so overwhelming, I literally can't breathe. You take my breath away, Holly."

Four, any idiot can see that she brings out the best in those lucky few who get to work alongside her. "You're such a beautiful person and a wonderful friend. So wonderful. In fact, I am surprised it has taken me this long to realize that I have fallen so deeply in love with you."

Five, "You have a great smile, even if it is crook-"

Without a moments notice, there are soft hands cupping your cheeks, and those desired lips are pressing against yours. They're both unmoving but warm, and the longer they linger there, the faster your pulse races, making it harder for you to breathe.

Her hands slide from your face down to your shoulders when she eventually decides to pull back, because you were certainly not going to despite the lack of oxygen, and as your lips tingle, you moan at the loss.

Her breath teases your skin as she drops her forehead against yours. You open your eyes and not only do you see desire in Holly's, you now notice that you two are alone. "Um, where did everyone go?"

"Something about a robbery gone wrong." She strokes your arms, soothingly.

"Uh, when-"

"Around about the time you were saying that you liked my glasses," she interrupts.

"Oh."

She smiles into a chaste kiss and your hands make their way to the sides of her face.

"So what now?" You breathe out, brushing your thumb across her bottom lip.

Holly pulls back, separating your foreheads, however, remains close, positioning herself comfortably onto her knees.

"I know that I am supposed to sit here and give you compliments in return but if it's okay with you," she remove a stray hair from your eyes, "I would rather tell you one thing each day because I couldn't possibly narrow my list down to just a few compliments." She searches your eyes for a response but your jaw was already on the ground before she finished because what you've just heard might have been the nicest thing anyone has ever said to you.

At a loss for words, you pull her in by the lapels of her jacket for another kiss, and as your lips meet for the second time, you feel her hands echo the need of her hungry lips as they journey up your thighs, up your sides and then around your back until they are finally up in your hair, pulling you closer.

When the kiss deepens, your hands hastily move up to gently hold her face while you slip your tongue inside her mouth and suck on her lips until you hear her moan. If this was a war, you've won, as she lets you control every movement, every kiss.

As you slow down your ministrations, you continue with chaste kisses and you open your eyes to witness her lust-charged emotions. It is then that your gaze wanders and she opens her eyes just in time to notice.

"What are you looking at?"

"What?" She looks at you with raised eyebrows and you lean in again, shaking your head. "Shush, Lunchbox! It's nothing," you flat out lie as you go in for another kiss but she pushes you back from the shoulders.

"It's not nothing." She frowns, her jaw tightening before your own eyes. "You were eyeing those donuts weren't you?"

Well, you were eyeing one donut in particular.

You smile fondly at her obvious jealously and lean in again, "I only have eyes for you," you tell her, trying not to barf and laugh at the same time at your sickening use of words. You flutter your eyelids and as you take in her unamused gaze, it's hard to miss her desire for revenge as its seeping out through her pores.

Eventually laughter wins out and it earns you a playful push to your shoulders and you topple over to your side. She raises to her feet and for a moment you think she is just going to leave you there but it's not long before you are taking the hands that are being offered to you and she is pulling you up flush into her body, you assume on purpose… Of course it's on purpose.

She smirks, and remains so as she then leads you towards the table where the box of donuts are currently living out their final few moments in this world.

When you reach the table you learn that out of a dozen donuts only two remain; your favourite and banana.

Barf! You'd rather lick the floor than have to eat banana.

Unfortunately, Holly beats you to the box and your heart slowly breaks as she pulls out - yes, that's the one, that is your donut.

It's in these heartbreaking moments though that you see how happy she is, as she licks the mess of melted chocolate icing from her fingers.

When she realises you are watching her, she raises the donut up in front of your face. "Oh, did you want this one?"

You're shaking your head but internally screaming _oh god yes!_ but if this donut makes her this happy, you want her to have it. You can just scrape off the icing on the other one, you think to yourself.

Now blushing, she pulls off each sprinkle, one by one sucking them into her mouth. You can't watch her anymore as she toys with what should have been your tasty treat and you look down at the sad rejected donut left in the box.

"What?" You ask, curious as to why she is blushing. You reach for the last donut and grimace as you pick off the disgusting yellow icing.

As soon as you realize she has been waiting for you to look at her, you turn and face her.

"You love me and my crooked smile?"

"Actually, I love you in spite of your crooked smile," you tease.

As Holly's brow begins to furrow, her lips, which moments ago were turning upwards, are now slowly turning downwards into a frown and before you even have the chance to laugh, the chocolate donut is being smushed into your gob and all you can think about in this moment is…at least you got your donut back.


	4. I'd like it if you'd stay

**Prompt: "I'd like it if you'd stay."**

/

"I'd like it if you'd stay."

They are, in essence, the words you'd hoped to hear. And the shy way in which she said them is actually quite sweet, you think. No one has ever asked you to stay before, at least not in this way. However, they are not even close to what your imagination had conjured up thirty minutes prior when you were watching your girlfriend of three days drain some pasta for your dinner.

 _"I want to take you right here." She aggressively rips open your shirt, sending the buttons flying. "I want to throw you down on this kitchen island and taste you, fuck you." Her lips attach themselves to your neck, and she growls, biting, licking, and soothing as she lifts you up to where she wants you. "I want to worship every inch of your body," she spreads open your legs and drops to her knees before looking up at you with genuine want in her eyes, "Make you come over and over until you have screamed my name so many times that it loses all meaning."_

Heat rushes to your cheeks– not to mention other more intimate places– as you recall the daydream.

"Gail, did you hear me?"

Still staring dazedly across the island at her, you somehow manage to collect yourself, a grin stretching from ear to ear as you finally allow yourself to process her words. "Are you propositioning me, Dr. Stewart?"

She averts her gaze and stands up without saying a word and you're convinced you have just blown your chance to make love to her. _Shit! Dammit Peck, three days and you've already fucked this up._

After clearing the dishes and washing her hands, she takes a moment for herself and stands silently at the sink with her back to you. As you fight the urge to run and hide, you watch with renewed interest as she takes a deep breath, wipes her hands on her jeans and turns, before walking with purpose around the island towards you and dragging your chair out until there is enough space for her to stand in between your legs.

"I just want to be close to you," she tells you so softly, so sincerely, and you can't not chastize yourself for having been so cocky before. She had put herself out there, for you. Made the first move, so you wouldn't have to.

You're about to say something reassuring when she leans in and presses her lips to your forehead, leaving a gentle kiss there and your eyes automatically close from the sensation. She follows that up with kisses to your eyelids, your nose, and your cheek, until you feel her warm breath right by your ear. "And fuck you senseless," she whispers before pulling back. "Are you okay with that?" Her gentle smile turning into a sexy smirk.

So many thoughts run through your mind in this moment, the moment you have been waiting for all day, but it becomes too overwhelming and you fumble terribly. "Well, I- um, if you, um-"

She smiles warmly at you as she so often does. "You, Officer Peck, are speechless." As you grapple with your nerves and the fact that she wants to "fuck you senseless," _oh god_ , she tucks a wayward strand of hair behind your ear and brushes her thumbs gently across your cheeks, somehow managing to make this whole exchange feel warm, tender, safe. And suddenly you aren't so nervous anymore because it's Holly.

"But not for long," you state with confidence, and you know that it will be you who will make the next move and that move involves dragging her into her bedroom where she can make good on her promise.


	5. You're Really Soft

**Prompt: "You're really soft."**

/

"You're really soft." Gail hums as she nestles her cheek even further into Holly's chest.

Holly carefully picks up her friends bandaged wrist and props it atop the cushion in her lap. "And you're really high."

"And you're really soft," Gail counters.

Holly smiles, "You said that already."

"Sounded familiar." Gail giggles, closing her eyes, ready for sleep.

Holly feels a familiar pang of affection and wraps her arm around sleepy Gail's side. The overwhelming urge to protect this woman fills her soul and she pulls her in just that little bit closer.

"Perhaps we should get you into bed."

"Stay," Gail says softly, tugging on Holly's shirt. "I feel safe here. Warm. Comfy."

With that, Holly presses her lips to Gail's forehead, wishing her pleasant dreams.

"Thank you for picking up me up, Lunchbox." Gail sighs one last time before sleep inevitably takes her.

"Anytime." Holly closes her eyes, and relishes in their closeness much more than she probably should.


	6. Can I kiss You?

**Prompt: "Can I kiss you?"**

/

"Can I kiss you?"

Gail looks down at the precious child and it feels like her heart literally bursts open with love. "Of course you can, sweetie."

Ava throws her arms up, itching to be picked up, and Gail obliges, hoisting her up until beautiful, tiny hands come to settle on her shoulders.

As Gail takes in Ava's rich, brown eyes, she wonders what she should do next. Should she pucker her lips, turn her cheek? What's the protocol here with children you've only just met?

As if sensing Gail's internal dilemma, Ava leans in and brushes their noses together.

"Oh," Gail breathes out, as a sense of longing spreads through her body, coming to rest deep within her heart. It's something she hasn't felt, or let herself feel, in quite sometime.

"Come on, honey. I think Gail has had enough," Holly interrupts her daughters drawn out Eskimo kisses, which had thankfully been returned in kind.

Gail pulls away, steeling herself before laughing. "Never!" She looks to Holly who is smiling that lopsided smile she remembers so fondly. "Holly, she is- she is perfect."

"Yeah, she is something else, that's for sure." Gail hands Ava off to her, but Ava holds onto Gail's hair, keeping all three of them close together- so close that Holly swears she can hear Gail's heart pounding deep from within the cops chest.

Blushing, due to their close proximity, Gail boops Ava on the nose to distract herself, and Ava giggles before burrowing her face into her mothers neck.

"I'll see you tomorrow night then?" Holly asks, in hopes of gaining Gail's attention. This will be her first date in… well, forever.

"Tomorrow night." Gail nods.

And then there's silence, followed by more silence. And a whole lot of staring, as neither attempt to move away from each other.

"Mommy, you have to kiss her goodbye," Ava whines. "Like an eskimole."

Holly's brow furrows. "Honey, I-"

"You have to, dats da rule." Ava pouts.

Gail grins at the young child's tenacity, and then pokes Holly in the ribs. "Dems da rules, mom."

"Fine then." Holly slowly closes whatever small gap remains between them until the tips of theirs nose are finally touching, both realizing in that moment how little effort it would take for them to press their mouths together.

Ava claps excitedly and the sound pulls them from their reverie.

Taking two steps back, Gail says her final goodbyes, Ava waving over the love of Gail's life' shoulder as they walk away.

Sighing happily to herself, Gail strolls back over to her partner who is leaning against the hood of their unmarked police car.

"Who was that you were sucking face with?" Frankie asks. "You looked disgustingly cozy. I wanted to vomit right here on the sidewalk."

"That, my friend, would be the most wonderful person I have ever met."

Frankie walks around to the driver's side and taps her fingers against the top of the roof, "I thought I held that title?"

Gail laughs and stares off into the distance at the one that got away but who has now finally come back into her life. Better late than never, she thinks. She slides into the passenger seat, shaking her head. "Not even close, Frank. Not even a little bit."


	7. Let's do it on the couch

**Prompt: "Let's do it on the couch."**

/

"Let's do it on the couch." Holly flops down onto the cushions and stretches out.

"Wouldn't it be better on the floor?" Gail asks. "It was the last time."

"For my bad back maybe, but I can't be bothered moving."

Gail smiles lazily at Holly before grabbing her ankles, and pulls her onto the floor until she is lying flat on her back. She steps over the tired woman, her sock clad feet coming either side of Holly's hips. "Okay, Grandma," Gail teases. "Are you ready?"

Holly pokes her tongue out. "Fine, but this is the last time I do this. It's really hard to breathe in that position."

A child-like grin spreads across Gail's lips, and she nods even though she knows it won't be the last time she persuades Holly to do this.

As Holly readies herself, Gail adjusts her nightie and gets into position. "Okay, hop on," Holly orders.

Not having to be told twice, Gail leans forward just as Holly's feet come up, meeting her belly halfway. She spreads her wings, raises her legs, and then points her toes as Holly hoists her up into the air and begins swaying her from side to side.

Before Holly loses all her energy and her legs give out, she bends her knees until they come face to face. "Happy?" She asks.

Gail smiles lovingly down at her wife and tips over just that little bit further so she is close enough to peck her on the lips. "You know it." Gail barely gets out the words because she is launched into the air again squealing.


	8. You're in love with her

"Oh my god! You're in love with her!"

"Shh!" You cover Rachel's mouth and then push her out of earshot. You return your phone to your ear and try to catch up on what your girlfriend is telling you but it's proving increasingly difficult when you're busy watching your asshole friend hug a lamppost while making kissy noises.

You shake you head and turn away, trying your best not to laugh. You can't give Rachel the satisfaction. You decide you will murder her later.

"So, are you excited about tonight?" You ask Gail who has finally stopped talking. It wouldn't matter anyway; you could listen to her all day long. She is so incredibly intelligent, and has a sexy voice to boot.

 _"Yeah, no, of course, I'm really exited."_

"I'm glad." You grin, even if it sounds like Gail is overcompensating for something. You wonder if she is as nervous as you are. Meeting the friends isn't easy at the best of times. Add Lisa into the mix and you have the potential for serious trouble.

"Look, I've got to go before Rachel cheats on her husband with a lamp post."

 _"Okay, I'm gonna meet you tonight at the penny, probably around seven o'clock?"_

"Actually, I will pick you up, just let me know when."

 _"Okay. I'll call you after shift then."_

"Sounds good." Aware that Rachel is probably still listening in, you take another step away because you know you're about to sound disgustingly sweet and sickening. You lower the volume of your voice, "Have a good day, sweetie." _Yeah, you're not smitten at all._ You roll your eyes even though you're okay with it. Because if Gail's giggling fit is anything to go by, she is smitten too.

 _"Okay, you too."_

"Serve, protect and save me a donut."

 _"Okay."_ She laughs. _At least someone finds you funny_ , you think to yourself.

"Seeya."

 _"Bye,"_ Gail says, and you can almost hear the grin you know is plastered across her face. Yeah. Totally smitten.

You find yourself staring at your phone long after she has hung up, and its Rachel's voice that brings you back to the cold, harsh light of day. _Okay, perhaps that's overkill._

"You've got it so bad, Stewart." You look up. Rachel is still hugging her pole; thankfully she is no longer gyrating against it.

You pocket your phone, ignoring her accusation as you start walking down the footpath towards your place of employment. On a whim you had asked Rachel to breakfast this morning. You are suddenly regretting this decision. "You know, I expect this kind of childish behavior from Lisa."

You hear her jogging to catch up to you.

"I'm sorry." Her arm threads through yours as you walk side-by-side, taking in the sunshine. Despite the freezing temperature, it's still a lovely day outside. "I won't say another word," you see a mischievous smile creep onto her face out the corner of your eye, "about how hopelessly in love you are with her and the fact that I haven't seen you this happy since-" She suddenly stops walking, pulling you to a stop in the process. She racks brain for a second. "Actually, I don't think I have ever seen you this happy," she declares before you both start walking again, picking up your speed a bit.

You're not sure if you have ever been this happy either, at least not this early on in a relationship.

"I hope it stays that way," she adds.

Now it's you who stops walking. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She strokes your arm. "Oh nothing, honey. I didn't mean anything by it. I just like seeing you this way, that's all." Satisfied with her answer and regretting your overreaction, you smile apologetically and take off walking again. "She's pretty special, eh?" Rachel asks.

You're sure your face flushes the color of a fire hydrant within a matter of milliseconds. You know you can't hide from her anymore so you nod affirmative. "She's amazing." You'd like to say more about her but you'd probably have a hard time stopping and you have to get to work. Help solve some murders, and all that jazz. Besides, Rachel can figure this out for herself, tonight, you think or rather, hope. _Oh Richard Feynman, please let them love her as much as I do!_ You pray.

Okay, so not exactly like you do. You just know Lisa will likely make some crack about having a threesome. You groan. Gail is going to really appreciate that. _Not._

"You haven't really said much about her, I don't even know what she does for a living. I just know her as the girl you have been ditching me for for the past two and a half months."

"Rach," you drawl, your tone apologetic. She isn't wrong, though. You've been a terrible friend to her. Okay, and to Lisa too, though you feel a lot less guilty about that for some reason. Gail has pretty much taken up every second of your spare time, and this was even before you were a couple. It doesn't help that these past three weeks you've been living in kind of a bubble together– an exciting, incredibly hot and extremely satisfying, bubble. But it had to burst at some point. You knew that. So here you are. Tonight, Gail, your gorgeous, awkward girlfriend, is meeting some of your closest friends– your family. _Oh, Richard!_

Rachel laughs when she sees the worried expression on your face, "I'm kidding, it's okay. It was good to see you finally expand your social circle. If you ask me, you had been spending far too much time cooped up with dead people."

"Luckily I'm not asking you then," you say, with a hint of a smile while hip checking her. "At least dead people don't judge."

And you're frowning again.

"You're worried about Lisa?" It's more a statement than a question, and a highly accurate one at that. Rachel knows all too well.

You shoot Rachel an incredulous look. "You do remember what happened when she met your last boyfriend, don't you?"

Rachel shrugs. Lisa had scared away Rachel's last boyfriend by telling him that Rachel had a five year plan to be married and have kids by the age of thirty and at the time she was twenty nine, so he'd better get to proposing soon. And this was only after their third date. "I guess she did me a favor in the end." Rachel smiles, having been happily married to a different man for two years now.

"Yeah, well, I don't want any favors, not tonight." You sound adamant.

"Lisa does love you, you know? Even if she has an odd way of expressing herself."

"I know." You sigh.

"Do you want me to talk to her? Lay down the law, so to speak."

You smile at your friends willingness to set your mind at ease, but is there really any point? Lisa is too set in her ways. "No, but thanks. I think my best bet is to just ignore every stupid thing she says and carry on as usual. And who knows, Gail just might find her funny."

"You think?" Rachel laughs as you slow to a stop outside the front of the forensics building.

"One can only hope." You kiss Rachel on the cheek and thank her for breakfast and then send her on her merry way. As your hand grips the door, your phone alerts you to a new text, and you smile because you know it's Gail even though you just spoke to her a few minutes before.

 **Officer Donutbaby: You might need to pick me up from holding tonight.**

Without a chance to reply, the next few texts come in quick secession.

 **Officer Donutbaby: I'm gonna kill Luck or as I've taken to calling her in my head, Fuckmittens.**

 **Officer Donutbaby: Don't worry about me becoming someone's prison wife, I will stay true to you.**

Clutching the door, you let out a laugh that wakes up Ralph, the elderly security guard, and you snort while you try to calm down. You know Rachel is right, you are in love with Gail. Maybe it's a little early to tell her that what with her cat-like tendencies but that doesn't stop you from smiling; it feels good to be in love.


	9. Please put that down

**Prompt: "Please put that down, it's not a toy."**

/

"Please put that down, it's not a toy."

Gail is in the midst of rolling her eyes when the heart almost slips from her fingers. _Shit!_ Regretting her decision to let Holly choose what activity they did first this evening, she puts it down.

"Knowing you you'll just lose it." Holly pushes her custom-made magnifying glasses to the top of her head and looks up. "Just last week I found your black lace panties inside the pots and pan drawer."

"They weren't lost, _Holly_. That's where I keep them. That's where they belong." Gail attempts to look nonchalant despite how ridiculous she knows she sounds. She also has no freaking idea why her panties were in the pots and pans drawer, unless she was cooking naked in her sleep again. Not giving Holly an inch, she adds, "I hope you put them back."

Holly just smirks, drops her magnifying glasses back onto her nose, and gets back to work.

As Holly concentrates- all too seriously, Gail thinks- on the body lying on the table, Gail scowls as she fights the urge to pick up a bone. A mischievous grin appears on her face when an idea pops into her head. She decides it's time to teach her anal-retentive girlfriend a lesson.

Thinking herself a genius, Gail casually leans forward and-

"I can see what you are doing," Holly says without looking up, just as Gail's fingers are about to reach for the bone. "You're a trained cop. I would've thought you'd've learned how to be covert."

Gail retreats and blows out one long, annoyed sigh. "Is it my turn yet?"

"Patience my young padawan, you know the rules." Alas, Holly speaks to soon. She is in the chest cavity when the body makes a noise. She quickly extricates her hands and holds them up in the air like somebody has pulled a gun on her. "Shit!"

"My turn, my turn!" Gail singsongs, and now its Holly's turn to let out an annoyed sigh.

Holly relinquishes her position and removes her magnifying glasses before offering them to Gail who refuses them. "What about these?" She holds out the special tweezers she uses for extracting foreign objects from corpses.

"I'm fine using the shitty plastic ones." Gail smiles at her adorable nerd. "This is Operation, not one of your disgusting autopsies. Besides, you're such a cheater having worn those glasses."

Before Holly has a chance to defend herself, Gail has removed the Adam's apple, the funny bone, the pencil, and the wrench, winning herself the game.

"How on earth did you do that?" Holly asks, not believing what she just witnessed.

"What can I say, doctor. I have some very talented hands." Smugness oozes from every pour in Gail's body as she holds them up to admire them. "Since I won it's only fair that I get to choose what we do next."

"And what prey tell is that?" Holly smirks as she slumps back against the couch. She already knows that whatever her girlfriend comes up with will likely require them both to be naked. She is so predictable.

"Since you chose to play doctor, it's my turn to play nurse." Gail wiggles her eyebrows provocatively.

And there it is.


	10. Oh My God!

**Prompt: "Oh my god!"**

/

"Oh my god!" Gail leaps to her feet.

"What?" Holly holds her hand against her chest as she watches Gail run into the kitchen towards the sink.

"I swallowed a bug! _A bug!_ " Gail positions her mouth under the faucet before frantically turning the cold tap on, sputtering and coughing all over the place when the water finally bursts out and hits the back of her throat.

"Oh, is that all." Holly sighs in relief and returns her attention to the pot of chilli cooking on the stove; she stirs it slowly.

Gail wipes her mouth on her t-shirt, still trying to clear her throat; afraid the bug might have already crawled up into her nose, or worse, her brain. "What do you mean, 'Is that all'? It was a bug, Holly! I ate a fucking bug!"

"In many cultures bugs are considered a delicacy; a healthy snack. Sauté them in some soy sauce and ginger…delizioso!"

Gail's jaw drops open in disbelief. "I can't believe you are making fun of me. I could have died, Holly, _died!_ "

"Maybe if you had choked on it." Holly chuckles. "But never fear, my gorgeous, bug-loving baby, for I– your smart and incredibly sexy girlfriend– will resuscitate you. Or at least try. Come to think of it, maybe it's time to renew my first-aid certification," she jokes, "you know, in case of any future bug-related emergencies?"

"Why you-"

Holly sees Gail lunge towards her out the corner of her eye, but Gail's cat-like speed is no match for her cheetah-like reflexes as she drops her spoon and grabs a whole red chilli from the cutting board. "Don't make me use this," she waves it around like a sword.

Stepping closer, Gail turns the gas off on the stove. As the flame peters out, the one in her belly ignites and she knows things are about to get even more spicy.

Gail's familiar lust-filled daze causes Holly to drop her make-shift weapon and take off running towards their bedroom.

"Don't forget to wash you hands," Gail calls out running after her, shedding all her clothes on the staircase.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Gail hears Holly cry out from inside the bathroom. She nudges the door open with her foot and leans into the door jam, unable to, or really– not wanting to– suppress her smugness at the sight of a now-naked Holly rinsing her eyes out beneath the running faucet. "Not so smart after all are we?" She teases and Holly groans. "Still incredibly sexy, though."


	11. It Could Be Worse

**Prompt: "It could be worse."**

/

"It could be worse."

"How, Holly? How could it possible get any worse?" Gail's voice is tinged with a mix of fear and anger as she frantically searches for an escape route inside the hotels elevator, which jerked to a stop just shy of their floor only minutes ago. "Oh god, we're never gonna get off! We're gonna die!"

Holly stalks over to Gail who is now banging her forehead against the mirror and presses her body up against the frightened woman's back. Holly knows statistics are on their side. There has only been one reported death-by-falling-lift ever.

"Well, there could be cameras in here," she replies, a smirk playfully tugging at her lips. She hikes up Gail's wedding dress and works her hand in between her wife's legs, grazing the backs of her fingers along pale thighs.

"Lunchbox, what are you- _Oh!_ "

"I'm getting you _off_ ," Holly whispers in Gail's ear before nibbling on it gently.

Gail throws her head back against Holly's shoulder, gasping when she feels more pressure. "Holly-"

"Shh. The only people that are going to die, honey," Holly's other hand comes up to cup Gail's breast, "are those standing on the other side of that door when it opens. And I promise, it will open."

And that is all the reassurance Gail needs before she is grasping the back Holly's neck, turning her head and pulling her into a passionate kiss.


	12. I think I'm in love

**Prompt: "I think I'm in love."**

/

"I think I'm in love."

Traci places four shots of tequila down on the table, trying her best not to spill any. She pulls out a stool and sits down. "Anyone with a pulse can see that."

Gail eyes the object of her affection wistfully. "So beautiful."

Traci looks across the crowd and sees the woman in question playing darts with Chris. "Yes, she certainly has that going for her." Traci nods in agreement, her gaze lingering on Holly and her fabulous hair cape a little too long. The realization of what she's doing then hits her and she shakes her head. She's drunk and clearly not thinking straight, so to speak.

"Tastes finger-licking good too."

Shocked by Gail's unexpected overshare, Traci chokes the air out of her lungs and sputters for a moment. "I'll uh, take your word for it." She turns to Gail who, low and behold, is sniffing a donut.

"And it smells good."

Traci picks up another shot, pauses, then sighs. "You weren't talking about Holly were you?"

"Did I hear my name?" Startling Traci with her sudden appearance, Holly slides onto a stool the other side of Gail. She accepts a shot from across the table and clinks her glass with Traci in a silent toast.

Traci points at Gail. "Drunkard here was telling me how much she loves her donut."

"I see." Holly nods and empties her glass. She leans over and kisses Gail's rosy cheek. "And what is it you love about this particular donut, honey?"

Gail sighs before taking a bite, savoring the sweet, delicate flavor as it assaults her tastebuds. "It reminds me of you," she reveals, but not with out spurting crumbs out onto the table.

Traci chokes again, only this time she receives a comforting pat on the back.

"Ah, Trace? Are you okay?" Holly asks.

"Yeah," Traci coughs, her face hot from blushing, or the coughing, or the one too many shots she's consumed. She's not really sure anymore. She points to her full shot glass. "Went down the wrong way."

Holly eyes the detective skeptically. "But you haven't even drunken any."

Swiftly remedying that, Traci, rather abruptly, raises to her feet and slams her empty glass down onto the table. "I think it's time I call it a night."

Holly stands up too, a little worried, and a tad confused as to why Traci is so flustered and unable to look her in the eye.

"You should think about getting your girl home too. Probably before she starts telling the entire bar which donut reminds her of which of your private parts." Before Holly can say a word, Traci pulls her into a hug. "I'm really glad you're home, Doc. For all our sakes but mostly for Gail," she says into Holly's ear and then steps away. "I've never seen Gail happier."

They both look down at Gail with fondness in their eyes as Gail bites into what will be her fifth donut that evening.

Holly's smile slowly morphs into a frown. "Are sure it's not the donuts?" She asks earnestly as Gail licks her fingers. She looks as giddy as a child in a candy store.

"I'm sure." Traci smiles warmly, and then makes her way towards the exit. She steps out into the frigid night air, stopping to take in a deep breath. "Well that was … eye opening."

Back inside, Holly takes her seat, poking Gail in the shoulder on her way down. "What the hell was up with Traci? She didn't seem like her usual cool, calm and collected self."

"Oh," Gail finishes chewing before saying more. "She may have got the impression you um, taste like a donut."

Holly quirks an eyebrow. "Taste?"

Gail nods, shoving the rest of the glazed donut in her mouth.

"You mean taste _tastes_?" Holly asks meekly, embarrassment looming.

"Yup," Gail replies, popping the 'p' at the end.

Holly's eyes widen, nothing less than completely mortified. "Gail!"

"What?" Gail shrugs her shoulders and grabs the last donut from the box. "We both agreed that in order for our relationship to work we need to keep the lines of communication open, that we had to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me donut, I mean, god." She holds up her free hand and swears to her chosen deity before chomping down on it with immeasurable satisfaction.

"I can't believe you." Holly huffs, reaching for Gail's one true love. "That's it, no more donuts for you."


	13. I Like Your Face

**Prompt: "I like your face."**

 **This is a follow up to Chapter 6 "Can I Kiss You?"**

/

"I like your face."

Holly has to pick her jaw off the floor before she can speak. "Really? That is what she said to you?"

Gail smiles as she replays the memory of her wife Elena's first ever words to her. "I know. I was surprised too."

Genuine laughter floods out of Holly that she is unable to control, and the joyous but familiar sound hits Gail like a freight train. She has missed that laugh, she realizes. Missed laughing with her, at her, mostly with her. They were always good at that part, the laughing.

"I can't believe that line worked on you," Holly says as her hand finds its way to Gail's thigh giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Mmm," Gail hums, acutely aware of the warm fingers caressing her leg. She knows Holly doesn't mean anything by it, that it's not a come on, but it doesn't stop the butterflies from buzzing around in her stomach; it's been a while since she has felt the fluttering. It's good to know that Holly can still cause butterflies. Placing her wine glass on the coffee table, Gail reminds herself that she can do this, that she wants to do this. That she needs to stay in the moment. "Well, she said say it in Italian, so…"

Holly raises her eyebrows and gives a knowing smile.

"I know, I know! Such a cliche, but I literally melted on the spot." Gail hides her face in her hands and it's doesn't take long for Holly to pry them away.

"Don't be embarrassed, I probably would have too. You melted me when you ordered dinner in perfect french, I was ready to drag you into the bathroom and have my way with you the moment you said "frites"."

Gail laughs again, "I got you hot and bothered over ordering fries? I will have to remember that."

It is so easy between them that it's easy to forget the time that has passed but it has, so much has happened since they said goodbye all those years ago.

A comfortable silence fills Gail's lounge room and Holly is not sure how much time passes without either of them speaking. She knows Gail is watching her, though, as her own eyes pan across the mantle, taking in all the family photos there, until eventually landing on a one of Gail's late wife, Elena. So beautiful, Holly thinks and it is clear to her that Gail loved this woman, that a part of her still loves the woman that is flipping Gail off in the picture.

She turns back to Gail. "Do you miss her?" The words come out soft, vulnerable almost and she clears her throat quietly. Of course, Holly already knows the answer.

Gail looks into Holly's eyes and says with the utmost sincerity, "Every day. In a way, she was the best part of me, the only thing I have ever done right."

Holly nods, fighting back a tear when she hears the love in Gail's voice.

"She changed me, in ways that I couldn't have imagined. But you know what? It was you who started it all," Gail admits. "You made it possible for me to- you knocked down those walls I had built up around myself for so many years. You split me open, made me realize things about myself I had never admitted before and for that I am truly grateful." Gail gets up and walks to the mantle and picks up a picture of her and Elena. She clutches the picture to her chest, "Holly I would have never had the chance to love her if not for you …"

For a moment, Holly is taken aback as she witnesses these changes firsthand, at Gail's willingness to share her feelings so openly, and she can't help be proud that she somehow played a part in that. She thought that she would be jealous of the woman the Gail had made a life with but instead she feels thankful that Gail had love, that she had someone that loved her as much as Holly loved…loves her.

Gail wipes a stray tear as she looks down at her, "Holly, you meant the … you were the-"

"The most wonderful person you had ever met?" Holly cuts in when she sees Gail struggle to find the words.

"The one that got away." Gail smiles. "Did you know, back then, I was head over heels in love with you?"

Now it's Holly's turn to smile. "It was the same for me too."

Gail sets the picture back on the mantle, "I fell so hard and so fast. I was scared shitless, but at the same time, I couldn't have been happier to have found someone like you."

"A smelly nerd?" Holly grins.

"Precisely," Gail says, laughing, remembering. "You know, thinking back you weren't that smelly, I just liked teasing you because it would make you shower and I was really fond of showering with you."

"I already knew that. I fell for you the first time you called me a nerd." Holly drops her gaze, too self-conscious to look Gail in the eye. "Do you think you could again?"

Gail cocks her head to the side, "Fall?" She asks and Holly nods meekly in response. Raising Holly's chin with a single finger, Gail says softly, "Lunchbox, I'm not sure it can be helped," her intent unmistakable as she cradles Holly's cheeks in both hands.

Holly rests her forehead against Gail's, "Good. It won't be like it was before."

Gail smiles and rubs her nose against Holly's, "No it will be better."


	14. National Donut Day

"Wow!" Holly gasped. "When you said you were going out to buy breakfast I expected you to come back making googly eyes at a couple of burritos, not this." The sheer size of the boxes that Gail carried inside and placed on the kitchen island were intimidating. "Is there a special occasion I don't know about or has Donut Sunday's turned into Donut Thursday's?" Holly smirked.

"You disappoint me, Lunchbox." Gail shook her head. "It's National Donut Day," she declared proudly. "The best day, if you ask me."

"I thought you already celebrated donuts this year."

"I did," Gail shrugged, opening one of the boxes so she could admire her recent acquisitions, "but I could kiss the precious human that decided all these lovelies deserved an extra day of celebration."

"Not that you, Gail Peck, need any excuse to celebrate donuts," Holly smiled as she stepped around the island and hugged Gail from behind. "Though it's nice to see you finally buying some to share with your colleagues."

Gail scoffed as she chose a glazed donut from her assortment. "The day I decide to share food is the day I proclaim my everlasting love for Gerald."

"You share with me." Holly dropped her chin to Gail's shoulder.

"Yeah, but you're different."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Because I love you," Gail said simply before taking a bite.

"Aw, honey." Holly squeezed Gail tighter and kissed her neck, still amazed at how those three little words always seemed to affect her.

"And you give me all the sex I want." The moment Gail felt Holly's arms slacken around her waist she turned around. "Babe, I'm joking," Gail laughed when she saw Holly's face had turned red in anger. She quickly threw her donut back into the box before grabbing Holly's face in both hands. "Though I did decide something while I was out."

"That you want to marry a donut instead?" Holly continued to sulk. "Or maybe Ashley from Glory Hole Donuts?"

"No," Gail rolled her eyes, even though both ideas sounded appealing. Just not as appealing as marrying her Lunchbox. "I decided our wedding date. I'd like to get married June 3rd next year." Gail knew she must have said something right because the grumpus disappeared in front of her eyes. Taking advantage of Holly's changed mood, she leaned forward and softly kissed the now smiling lips.

"A summer wedding," Holly sighed happily.

"I thought you'd approve." Gail dropped her hands down to Holly's shoulders when Holly reached into her pocket to pull out her phone.

Holly scrolled through her calendar for next year, stopping when she reached the proposed date. "Gail, that date lands on a week day. Wouldn't it be better on a weekend? How about June 5th? That's a Sunday."

"No, it has to be June 3rd," Gail said, adamant.

"What's so special about June 3rd?" Holly asked as she continued to look at other potential dates.

"It's National Donut Day again."

Holly looked up, her expression blank. "You can't be serious?"

"I'm dead serious, Lunchbox. Can you picture it now? A three tiered donut cake! Or maybe five, I haven't made up my mind." Gail was elated. She kissed her stunned girlfriend on the forehead then picked up the boxes of donuts and put them in the fridge. "Now, I thought when I got home from shift tonight I could try out a new recipe for dinner. Donut Casserole. What do you say?"

Holly walked away muttering "I'm in love with a crazy woman. No, I'm marrying an insane woman," she then corrected herself.

As Holly made her way up the stairs, Gail called out, "The recipe calls for extra rainbow sprinkles for the crust. Make sure you pick some up on your way home."


	15. Freak out

"I'm freaking out a little bit, aren't I?"

"Yeah," Holly agrees, compassion evident in her tone.

Gail nods her head; she had thought as much.

With tears still stinging her eyes, Gail looks up at Holly who is smiling down at her like her life depends on it. Her lips are pushed so far north that Gail keeps waiting for them to pop right off her face. "Are you sure you still want to be with me?" Gail asks, half-joking, half-longing, but her somewhat timid voice betrays her fear. "With all this?" She gestures wildly at the mess that is her current state of being before unceremoniously wiping her nose on her sleeve and then her sleeve on her jeans.

Holly rests her chin in her hand, losing herself in thought. _If only I could tell you how much_. "I think I'll manage just fine," is all she says, with just a hint of sass, choosing not to reveal too much too soon in fear of scaring Gail away.

With really no choice but to believe her, a blushing Gail bites her bottom lip and averts her gaze when Holly's earnest one becomes too much for her.

"Now pass me the bottle," Holly insists with an outstretched arm. Gail's first thought is that her good friend, Jim, is about to be confiscated, but she is pleasantly surprised when Holly adds, "I'd like to catch up," so she hands him over without so much as a word.

Admiring the unflappable woman as she takes her first decent-sized swig, Gail silently questions what she did to deserve the kind and understanding woman who is allowing her the time and space to fall apart in her bathroom.

(As it turns out, Gail hasn't the slightest idea, but hopes this feeling of love – yes, that's it! Love – will be enough to sustain them through whatever shitty obstacle life throws at her next.)


	16. Did you hear that?

**Prompt: "Did you hear that?"**

 **/**

"Did you hear that?" Holly switches off the TV and slumps further into the couch.

"What?" Gail sniffles beside her.

"The sound of a million lesbians crying."

Gail wipes her eyes with her sleeve, "I know, and I'm one of them."

Smiling warmly at her upset girlfriend, Holly pulls Gail into her side, wanting to ease her heartbreak but at the same time tell her the truth. "You're just gonna have to get used to it, honey. This happens a lot."

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Gail buries her face into Holly's neck, thinking it's the end of the world.

"You read fan fic."


	17. Well that was unexpected

**Holiday Prompt: "Well that was unexpected."**

/

"Well that was unexpected," Gail said sarcastically, and still somewhat out of breath.

Holly opened the door a sliver and peeked her head out. The coast looked clear. Well, at least she thought it had been. The distinct sound of someone clearing their throat made it clear that it in fact wasn't.

Stiffening, Holly looked down in front of her and found a pair of bright blue green eyes staring up at her. The ginger haired boy crossed his arms and continued to hold her gaze in a challenge. The Peck genes were strong in this one.

And then he yelled.

"Grandma! Grandma! Auntie Gail and Aunt Holly were kissing in the closet again!"

The young boy grinned like the devil he was, and Holly couldn't help but laugh. What the innocent kid didn't know was that they'd been doing a lot more than just kissing in there.

"Traitor," she whispered as she stepped fully out of the closet. Before she could grab him and tickle him to the point of tears, he took off, laughing no less, and disappeared into the dining room.

The moment Gail chose to step out of the closet, straightening her red flashing antlers, was the moment her mother appeared in front of them, like an apparition.

 _How does she do that?_ Holly wondered.

Elaine crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Really, Gail," she scolded.

Self-preservation. That was the first thing that crossed Gail's mind. It wasn't her fault. Holly had found her. _Kissed her_. Yes, it started out under the guise of mistletoe, which faithfully hung in the foyer of the Peck family home, but she had no earthly control over what happened next. At least, that is what Gail always told herself in these (frequent) situations.

Gail looked to her wife, then back at her mother. "She started it," Gail said nonchalantly, happy to place the blame squarely on her wife's shoulders. She herself then disappeared, leaving Holly to face her mother alone. She'd pay for that later, Gail was sure. But it was worth it.

Elaine looked at her daughter-in-law, who in the meantime had turned as red as their Christmas lobster.

Holly shifted awkwardly and adjusted her skewed glasses. "Would you believe me if I told you we were in there wrapping presents?"

Elaine sighed, quietly amused, but was careful not to give herself away. "No, dear. I don't believe it this year just like I didn't believe it last year."

With a hand on Holly's back, she escorted the embarrassed woman away from the closet. As she urged, or rather, pushed, Holly back into the dining room, Elaine promised herself that before her daughters' next visit, there would be a lock on that particular door. But knowing her daughters, that wouldn't stop them. It seemed nothing ever could.


	18. Well that was unexpected - Part II

_See previous chapter for Part I._

 _/_

The next year it was Gail who'd stepped out first, with Holly following close behind, still fumbling with the buttons on her jeans. "Do you think your mother will notice that we were gone so long?" Holly asked as she attempted to do up the top, more troublesome button, which kept slipping through her fingers. They were supposed be retrieving the kids presents from garage when they had gotten sidetracked.

She felt a nudge to her shoulder, but when another much more violent one hit her, it almost knocked her over. "Ouch, what the hell, honey?"

When she looked up, her wife's eyes were wide and she was pointing her nose towards the dining room entrance. Holly followed Gail's line of sight.

True to form, there was Elaine. She was leaning against door jam, already waiting for them.

"Oh. Shit." Holly quickly patted her shirt, taking stock. Yes, good, she was still wearing one.

"Indeed," Elaine replied evenly.

Thinking quickly on her feet, Holly said, "Would you believe me if I told you we were trying to make a baby?"

Elaine sighed at her children who never failed to act like love struck, horny teenagers. "And next year it will be because you were abducted by aliens and the closet was your portal home. I am at my wits' end. What is it with you two and closets?"

Gail and Holly looked at each other, both speechless and unsure of how to answer. Funnily enough, reading each others minds wasn't one of their many, _many_ , talents.

"Well?" Elaine tapped her foot impatiently. "I'm waiting."

"See, it's like this mom," Gail started, and then took off running, leaving Holly to once again brave her mother-in-law's wrath. Holly swore silently to herself that Gail would be sleeping on the couch for the next week for this.

Taking a deep breath, Holly tried to smile as she lied through her teeth, "We were on our way to get the gifts when Gail started to lose her balance and she said the light was hurting her eyes. So using my doctor's instincts, I brought her into the closet to get her out of the light and to regain her balance. Once in there, she experienced a hot flash of sorts and felt the urge to remove a few articles of clothing. It must have been contagious because I became extremely warm as well and needed to take off my own shirt."

Elaine didn't look like she was buying it but Holly proceeded to lie away.

"We must have been delirious with fever because then chills set in and we needed body warmth to remain conscious. Then by medical miracle our fevers broke and we both felt a lot better so we put our clothes back on and that's when you found us." Holly finished with a sigh.

Elaine rolled her eyes, "I liked the baby making story better. Zip up your pants, Casanova, and finish buttoning up your shirt. Dinner's ready."

Flushed with embarrassment, Holly did up her pants as she heard Elaine mutter to herself something about horny little sex fiends and having locked that door. She laughed to herself as she leaned against the closet door and smiled at how Gail had picked the lock earlier. It was Elaine's fault for putting mistletoe by the closet, she should know better by now.


	19. Well that was unexpected - part III

_See last 2 chapters for parts 1 and 2._

/

"Psst."

Bill Peck stopped just shy of the dining room entrance and followed the sound of the voice. He pinpointed its location within half a dozen feet, the front entrance closet to be exact.

A small, familiar hand slipped out through the gap in the door, gesticulating wildly as it beckoned him over. When he was within arms reach, the door swung open and the hand surged forward and grasped his wrist, pulling him into darkness.

"Elaine, what are you up to?" Bill asked as the door closed behind him, trapping them inside the tight space built for one.

His wife reached up and covered his mouth with her hand as she backed him up against the coat rack. "Shh… Quietly, or you will blow our position."

Bill brushed her hand away from his mouth and muttered, "Our position? Really, Elaine, this is beyond childish. I told you earlier, I want no part in this nonsense," he said gruffly.

"And I told you, these girls need to be taught a thing or two about proper manners and etiquette, because if you haven't noticed already, _our_ daughter has conveniently forgotten all that I've taught her."

" _We've_ taught her."

"That's what I said. There is a time and place for that type of behaviour."

Bill scoffed at his wife's hypocrisy.

"Do not scoff at me, you know I hate it when you do that," Elaine scolded.

"Hello, pot, meet kettle," Bill uncharacteristically teased.

"What!?" Elaine screeched before asking again in a much quieter, less demanding tone. "What?"

Bill lowered his head and whispered in his wife's ear, "I seem to remember you dragging me into this very closet the day mother gave us this house."

Elaine leaned away and scoffed right back in his face, "You've lost your marbles, sweetheart. I never did anything of the sort."

Bill couldn't help but smile. After all these years of marriage, Elaine still thought she could pull the wool over his eyes. "The proof of that particular encounter is literally out there eating what's left of the Christmas pudding," he said of their youngest child.

Already forgetting her recent denial, Elaine swore, "Oh hell, do you think this is why she has a preoccupation with closets?"

Bill laughed quietly. "I think you've had one too many glasses of eggnog."

"No, just a half-dozen shots of whisky so I could handle being around your mother. I think her medication needs revising. As _your_ daughter so eloquently put it, the silly woman was off her damn tree tonight."

"Speaking of _our_ daughter, what is your plan of attack here? Do you even have one? Because I don't think jumping out and yelling 'boo' is going to dissuade them."

Elaine's decision to actually get inside the closet and wait Gail and Holly out there was a spur of the moment one. Luckily, alcohol never seemed to effect her judgement, or her ability to think of, and execute, a solid plan. This is why she had dragged Bill inside the closet with her. He had something she needed: his height.

"I know there is a spare taser in one of the shoe boxes up on the top shelf there. Can you reach?"

"You really are drunk. We are not threatening those girls with electrocution," Bill grumbled. "Seriously, whatever happened to using your words? It's worked for you this long."

Elaine slumped into her husband's arms and pressed her face against his chest. She listened to the steady rhythm of Bill's heart as she grappled with hard, cold truth.

"Admittedly, nowadays she is much less receptive to my suggestions and requests, and it seems like the only way she listens or responds now is if I offer her bribes, and even then it's a crapshoot." Elaine sighed.

Bill wrapped his arms around the defeated woman's back. "So you thought fifty thousand volts was the answer?"

Elaine shrugged in response and Bill laughed, hugging her tighter.

"They do seem to have the right idea about the closet though," Elaine added quietly. "At least in the dark you wouldn't be able to see all my wobbly bits."

Bill put some space between them before gently cupping his beloveds' cheeks. As he stroked the soft skin beneath with his thumbs he imagined those sparkling green eyes staring up at him. "You're still a very beautiful and desirable woman, Ellie. That will never change for me."

/

As Holly stumbled backwards in the direction of the closet, her wife grabbed her ass and pulled their hips together roughly.

Holly, who had now lost every ounce of patience after Gail's incessant teasing under the table at dinner, couldn't even wait until they were under the mistletoe by the front door before latching onto Gail's neck. She sucked and soothed her way up along the pale, smooth expanse of skin, marvelling at the subtle taste of gingerbread and cinnamon following each sweep of her tongue.

"Seriously, you have to stop talking about your mother while I'm trying to get into your pants," she warned as she turned and pushed Gail up against closet door, her hands then dropping to the buttons on her wife's jeans. "Need to get inside," she breathed against Gail's ear.

"Yes!" Gail moaned, her hot breath assaulting Holly's neck.

"I meant the closet, but there too."

As Holly reached for the door handle, Gail, in a show of athletic prowess, quickly changed their positions, and pulled them away from the door to allow it to open.

"Jesus fucking Christ," is all Holly heard before she opened her eyes. She watched with wide eyes as Gail covered her own eyes with her hands and started mumbling "No, no, no, no, no," while shaking her head violently. The last time Gail reacted to something this strongly was when Dr. Owen Hunt on Greys Anatomy had mauled yet another doctors face with his mouth.

As Gail jerked away, Holly turned around and her jaw immediately dropped to the ground at the unexpected sight of her father-in-law extricating his hands from her mother-in-law's bra-clad breasts.

"Whoa Nelly!" Holly exclaimed. Unlike Gail, who had already disappeared practically in tears, Holly couldn't get her feet to move. They were rooted to the spot, as were her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had just caught Superintendent Elaine Peck in a very compromising position.

After what felt like a minute or so, Holly spoke up, "Why superintendent, I have the exact same bra," she teased and then took off after Gail, thankful her legs were finally working again.

"Bill, it's so simple! I should have flashed them years ago!" Elaine said enthusiastically as she watched her daughter-in-law run down the hall.

"I've always been in favor of your breasts," Bill replied as he closed the closet door intent on finishing what he started.


	20. Can I touch your boob?

**Prompt: Can I touch your boob?**

/

"Can I touch your boob?" Gail doesn't wait for an answer. She just goes for it.

Your eyes widen at the unexpected sight of fingers contracting and expanding as they come towards you. It's disconcerting how much Gail's hand resembles a claw crane from one of those vending machines you'd normally find at a video arcade. Your breasts are definitely not toys. It doesn't matter how much you like them being played with.

Despite your wanton need for this to happen, you know it's in both your best interest to thwart Gail's misguided, albeit drunken attempt at feeling you up. So, for the sake of doing the right thing, you stop her hand before it reaches it's target.

It's only when you feel the tension in her fingers that you realize you've likely dodged a bullet. Your boyfriend in senior year had approached your breasts the exact same way. And let's just say he was the last boy to ever have the honor and privilege of touching you in such an intimate way. (Unless you count your clumsy intern, Rodney. But that was an accident.)

"I already kissed your neck, and bit your ear. Many times. What more do you want?"

Gail slams her empty shot glass down onto the counter and looks past you to the end of the bar, her eyes narrowing into menacing slits as she lines up her next target. "I want that guy over there to stop staring at me like I'm some goddamned piece of candy!"

"And you think groping your fake girlfriend in the middle of a bar is going to help matters?" Gail shrugs in reply. "You know he'll just waltz right back over here. Only this time, instead of asking for your number over and over, he'll invite himself into our fake bed."

Gail leaps off her stool and balls her hands into fists, "If that asshole thinks for one second he can put his hands on my fake girlfriend, then he really is more stupid than I thought. I oughta rip his-"

"Whoa! Easy there Muhammad." You squeeze Gail's forearm and let out a weary laugh. "Maybe I should get you home before you go all grounder on his ass and get us both arrested."

Gail shoots the guy one last death before her shoulders relax and her fists unclench.

Smiling, you rise to your feet, grab your coat from the back of your chair and usher Gail towards the exit. You'd be lying if you said you weren't feeling slightly giddy over Gail's obvious yet completely unfounded jealousy at the thought of you being touched by another person. It's kind of sweet, you guess, in a mildly concerning way.

"I don't want to go home," Gail states as soon she steps outside. She crosses her arms over her chest and shivers as though she's entering a freezer. Half a second later, you ignore your own discomfort and hang your coat over Gail's shoulders.

"Then you'll come home with me," you say casually, ignoring the heat rising to your cheeks as you adjust the lapels around Gail's neck.

Smirking, Gail steps– actually, more like stumbles– forward into your personal space. "That's very presumptuous of you," she says only half an inch from your lips. Despite the amount of alcohol Gail's consumed over the past few of hours, her voice is quiet, low, and velvet smooth. "Are you blushing?"

There is no denying your attraction to her as your heart speeds up and your breath catches in your throat at her dizzying closeness. You stand there for a moment, eyes locked on hers and it takes all your willpower not to lean forward and erase the breath's distance between you and kiss your friend soundly on the lips. "Okay, you can stop flirting now, we have left the building. There are no sleazy men out here." Nope! Just one overwhelmingly turned on pathologist, you think to yourself.

Gail's smirk morphs into her customary pout and she rolls her eyes. As you laugh at the adorable sight, you nudge Gail away and wave down the cab you'd seen approaching in your peripheral. When the cab arrives at your feet, you open the door and slide across the back seat to the far side of the car. Even though there is plenty of room for you both to stretch out, Gail sidles up next to you, shoulder-to-shoulder and thigh-to-thigh. You become so distracted by gravitational pull of her body that you almost forget to give the driver your address.

As you look out the window into the night, you hope, for the sake of your sanity, that she keeps her hands to herself during the short ride home.

* * *

Well, she didn't.

For whatever reason, her hand had found yours less than a minute into the journey and your palms have been sweating from the contact ever since. It's making the task of unlocking your front door that much harder. It doesn't help that she is resting her head on your shoulder, half asleep, her musky and wildly intoxicating scent wafting over you and embedding in your clothes. For a moment you consider never washing your sweater again, that is until you notice your sweater smells like beer and smoke, too.

Eventually the door unlocks and you guide Gail upstairs to the guest room. You leave her sitting on the end of bed while you disappear back downstairs to find a few things to make her stay more comfortable. When you return a minute later with a glass of water and some clothes for her to sleep in, she has already settled comfortably between the sheets, those soft hands you'd just been holding supporting her head beneath her pillow. She has stripped off all her clothes, the evidence of which is now lying in a messy pile in the middle of the floor, underwear included. Damn sexy underwear, you can't help but notice.

Pushing any inappropriate thoughts to the back of your mind, you tiptoe closer to the bed, not wanting to wake the already sleeping woman, and place the glass on the bedside table and the change of clothes at the foot of her bed.

You know it's creepy to watch someone while they're sleeping, but once again you can't seem to draw your eyes away from her. You sit down on the edge of the bed, close enough to reach out and brush away the wisp of hair that has fallen over her face. She's so beautiful, you think, as you curl a fuzzy blonde strand behind Gail's ear. So peaceful and innocent looking, which is a far cry from when she is awake.

"What does it mean if I still want to touch your boob?" Gail's voice comes out soft, fragile even, but it startles you nonetheless. You were convinced she was fast asleep. You don't mean to make her wait for an answer, but she has caught you off-guard with her admission.

"Maybe that is something best left to think over in the morning," you suggest, finally finding her voice. "That is, if you even remember this conversation," you say quietly, more so to yourself as you stand up to leave the room.

"Don't worry, I'll remember." Gail's eyes flick open and gaze up at you warmly, "I remember everything." But as quickly as she opened them, her eyes are closed again, and she's fallen back asleep.

As you approach the door, you have this nagging feeling that what Gail says won't be true, can't be true. It's just the alcohol talking, you tell yourself.  
"I won't count on it," you comment sadly, letting your self-doubt stir inside your head as you close the door behind you.

* * *

You wake to find the sun beaming in through your bedroom window. You can hear the birdsong, and more annoyingly, the sound of your neighbor's yapping dog as it takes its morning piss in your front garden. You squint into the warming rays and sigh, suddenly regretting your decision to drink on a weeknight as the dull thud in your head becomes more prominent with the more light you let in.

Irritated, you half kick off your comforter and stretch out, your shirt riding up and exposing your belly when your arms extend fully above your head.

You turn onto your side and stare at the bright red numbers of your alarm clock silently screaming at you. It's 7:20am, which means, there is still plenty of time before you have to be up and ready for work. You consider going back to sleep for half an hour before concluding your time might be better spent cooking up a greasy breakfast to help kick-start your day and maybe cure your minor hangover.

Staring out the window, you wonder if Gail is awake and feeling the ill effects of last nights outing. You also wonder if she is as hungry as you are. You are about to laugh at that thought when-

"Hey."

"Jesus!" You glance over your shoulder for a second and see Gail lying on her side next to you, one hand propping up her head. "You scared the crap out of me." You had looked at her long enough to notice she had put on the sweatpants and t-shirt you had laid out for her last night. You feel grossly underdressed in comparison in only a flimsy tank top and cotton panties, which, quite frankly, leave nothing to the imagination. But it's too late to play modest now.

"So," Gail says, her voice closer than before, her minty fresh breath tickling the hairs at the nape of your neck. As she positions her body closer behind you, you find yourself rolling backwards a little into the center of the bed, your mind running a mile a minute. "I thought it over, like you said," she continues.

You swallow hard and say her name in a warning tone, but when her hand finds your hip, you can't not glory at the sensation of her gentle caress and the feel of her breasts as they press firmly against your back.

"Can I touch your boob?" she whispers into your ear, brushing your hair away from your neck as if she were clearing a path for her lips. "May I touch your boob?"

Just the thought of her hands on you makes you squirm and your nipples tighten. You've wanted this for as long as you can remember, dreamt about it frequently and in vivid detail, but you;re discovering nothing compares to real thing, despite her having barely laid a finger on you.

She must take your silence, or the fact your ass keeps pressing into the cradle of her hips, as permission to move because her hand slides over the curve of your hip, down to your abdomen where she teasingly scratches at the tightening muscles there. Sucking in a shuddering breath, she moves her hand up your torso, beneath your top, lighting your skin on fire.

When she finally closes in on your breast, you reach back and squeeze her upper thigh, desperate for something to grab onto, to anchor you in this moment. If you weren't determined to let Gail set the pace, you'd take her hand and drag it down your body to where you want and need it most.

Her touch is gentle but sure, and thankfully, nothing like a claw crane. The way she cups your breast and spreads her fingers apart before they reach your nipple leads you to believe she is determined to take her time, tease you until you beg for direct stimulation.

"I'm touching your boob." She says it like she can't believe it and buries her face into your hair, still kneading the pillowy flesh of your breast.

"Yes, your are," you husk out; barely believing this is happening either.

"I like it," she murmurs against your neck, while talented fingers slide back and forth either side of your nipple, and you moan hungrily from the gentle pressure she applies. "So soft, so squishy." She chuckles and you are about to laugh too when she finally relents and tweaks your hardened nipple before removing her hand all together.

As a painful jolt of pleasure shoots to your centre, she stops your hand at your hip– which had moved on its own accord, all but ready to touch your most sensitive places– and covers it with her own. "Do you think right boob is jealous of all the attention left boob is getting?" she asks, and you mull over her question for a moment as she guides your hand back up the path hers once came.

"Mmm," you moan, and nod your head adamantly as cool lips press lightly against your jaw, emblazoning your skin with an all-new sensation. "You should definitely rectify that sooner rather than later, though."

"Oh really?" Her voice is teasing but laced with arousal, and together your movements become more desperate and your breathing heavy and erratic as she masterfully directs you at fondling your own breast. "Let me see what I can do then."


	21. Somniloquy

Dammit!

Holly's eyes flew open. She had been so close to figuring out who the killer was when the sound of Gail murmuring in her sleep woke her from a particularly captivating dream. The notorious Slice and Dice Killer had made a crucial mistake and all the evidence pointed to Holly's most promising intern, Dr. Otter. Knowing what she dreamed wasn't real, Holly was sure, come Monday when she'd arrive for work (after taking a week off), she would have a hard time looking Dr. Otter in the eye.

Peeved, Holly rolled over and faced the woman responsible for cutting her dream short. Gail was asleep on her stomach with her face buried into her pillow. Holly's annoyance quickly faded, though, as she studied Gail's soft, pale features. They were accentuated by a dark-brown mess of shoulder-length hair, a stark difference to the platinum blonde pixie cut Gail had previously sported. At least now there was enough hair for Holly to properly run her hands through, something she had dreamt about doing since they were just friends.

She watched closely as Gail's eyes fluttered beneath her eyelids. Her own dream was likely unfolding. Holly's gaze travelled down Gail's body, over delectable curves, dips, and hallows, which were barely covered by the sheet.

How could she ever stay annoyed at such a beautiful face? Holly wondered.

Holly smiled. She could get used to this sight; Gail in her bed, naked and relaxed, but most importantly, safe. They had barely left the confines of Holly's bedroom after Gail had shown up on her doorstep unannounced four days ago carrying a bag of hopeful promises. Waking up next to a warm body filled a yearning Holly didn't even know she had.

With a sudden need to touch, Holly ran her fingers up and down Gail's back, tracing the curvature of her spine. Gail moaned and licked her lips, her body squirming against the mattress.

"Hey, good lookin', what's cookin'?" Gail mumbled in her sleep.

Holly chuckled and shifted closer to the sleeping woman and laid her head on Gail's pillow.

"I missed you so much," Gail sighed as her hand came up to stroke her pillow, or whatever she was visualizing. "I missed looking at you," Gail continued, and then moaned, "the smell of you, the taste of you."

A blush crept up Holly's cheeks. She wasn't used to hearing Gail express herself so freely, or so provocatively, even if it was her subconscious speaking.

"I love you, you know?"

Holly didn't know.

Actually, that wasn't true, of course she knew. She'd felt Gail's love each and every second during the past four days, seen it shining from her eyes as they made love to one another, over and over. Holly had even taken it with her when she moved away all that time ago. But those three meaningful words had yet to pass either of their lips.

"I was so stupid to keep us apart for so long. I never want us to be apart again."

Holly wholeheartedly agreed with this. In fact, she never wanted anything more. Desperately, she reached out and caressed Gail's cheek as blue eyes opened. So blue, Holly noted, even in semidarkness.

"Hey you," Gail murmured, her eyes crinkling up at the corners when she smiled. Warmth emanated from within her, filling the bubble they'd created.

"Hey," Holly said back.

"I had the most wonderful dream."

Holly wiggled closer. "Mmm? What was it about?" She prodded gently.

Gail sighed, and closed her eyes for a second, as if reliving her dream all over again. "Bacon," she stated.

Gail must have caught the pained looked that flickered across Holly's face because her hands were quick to capture Holly's cheeks. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?"

Holly shook her head and smiled, trying to cover up her disappointment. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure? Your face went a little pale there. It reminded me of the first time I cooked for you."

"No, I'm sure." Holly leaned forward, smiling at that memory, and kissed Gail's lips in reassurance. She pulled back first and Gail let out a content sigh. "You hungry?" Holly asked.

Gail released her hold on Holly and flopped onto her back, her breasts revealed above the white sheet. She patted her belly, "I'm always hungry, this morning especially. You've depleted my secondary resources. I think I've lost weight from all the awesome sex we've been having." Gail wiggled her eyebrows playfully. "Look," her hand circled her belly, "even my donut baby has disappeared."

Holly laughed as she sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, her back to Gail. "Well I can definitely fix that. How about some bacon for breakfast? Lots of it."

Gail grinned with glee. "Mmm, I love bacon."

"I know you do," Holly said with a hint of sadness; she felt silly. She picked her shirt up from the floor, which had flown off last night in the throws of passion and pulled it over her head.

"Hey, Hol?" Gail grabbed Holly's wrist as Holly went to stand up and pulled her back down again. Holly looked over her shoulder at her blissed-out girlfriend. "But do you know what I love more?"

Holly scrolled through the never-ending list of possible food options. Her eyes lit up when she landed on the perfect choice, "Um, cheesepuffs?"

Gail threw her head back onto her pillow and laughed. "No, you doofus." She looked directly into Holly's eyes, and her expression changed into what could only be described as adoration. "It's you."


	22. Bulletproof Vest

"I'm too young to die," Gail sulked as she stared into her empty glass. Thirty minutes into Steve's and Traci's joint bachelor/bachelorette party and she was already one or three drinks past tipsy.

"Okay, now you're being overly dramatic," Steve laughed as he passed his sister another drink. "Mom has threatened to murder you for much worse and you've never blinked an eye. Showing up to my wedding without a date? Pfft, that's nothing. At most, you'll lose your inheritance."

Gail groaned as Traci elbowed Steve in the ribs on her behalf. On second thought, death was looking pretty good right now– easier than having to put up with her mother's constant criticism about finding an appropriate mate. _Ok, now she was being overly dramatic_. Gail was just waiting for the day when her mother would forget herself, and as a last-ditch effort, set Gail up with her bisexual second cousin.

"Just say the word and I'll call Frankie. She's been asking about you ever since you two f-"

Gail glared at her brother, "Don't you fucking dare, ass-wipe."

Steve grinned and held his hands up in defence. He would never admit this to her, but he found his sister's menacing fangs quite terrifying.

As Gail continued to side-eye him, her attention was drawn to the rowdy patrons on the opposite side of the bar.

"You!" she pointed, thrusting her finger forcefully at the person who'd caught her eye, her sudden outburst causing not only them but Steve to jump three feet into the air. "Come here to me."

Fox gulped down the last of her drink, took a deep breath, and made her way over to where her training officer sat. "Can I help you, Commander?"

Traci and Steve looked at each other in disbelief, both mouthing "Commander?"

"Now listen closely, Mulder," Fox nodded her head as Gail squeezed her rookie's shoulder. "Will you please go fetch me my bullet proof vest."

"I … Wait, your what?"

"What did I _just_ say about listening closely?" Gail huffed, unimpressed. Had she taught Mulder nothing over the past two months on the job?

"I was, but I'm here with my…" Fox trailed off as she looked over at her friends who were playing darts and having fun without her.

"Your friends will still be competing for the title of Lamest Person Ever when you get back," Gail insisted. "Now, go." She turned Fox by the shoulders and pointed her towards the exit but didn't let go. "Also, a donut," Gail added before releasing her hold.

Fox looked to Nash, silently pleading for her to intervene but all she got was a sympathetic shrug.

Steve couldn't help but laugh as he watched Gail channel their mothers discerning spirit with startling accuracy. "And will you be needing anything else, _Commander_?"

As Gail mulled over Steve's excellent question, a few more people arrived at the party. Gail watched as three of her fellow officers walked in, followed by someone who's familiar face made Gail blink uncontrollably while she double checked she was seeing straight. After a while she sighed and convinced herself she wasn't.

She'd thought those painful days of seeing Holly everywhere and in everyone had long since past. But then again, this made perfect sense to her in this moment. She'd attended two weddings since Holly had left for San Francisco, and both times her thoughts had fell to the brunette as she relived the night they'd spent getting to know each other at the Sarges' wedding. She figured it was only natural Holly would be on her mind now.

Gail found herself smiling wistfully as she enjoyed the breathtaking vision her brain had conjured up to support her in this moment, and her vision was walking right towards her with purpose. "And … a Holly." Gail sighed, finally answering Steve's question.

Fox screwed up her face. "What's a holly?"

"Never mind," Traci dismissed her before politely sending Fox back to her friends.

"Hello," mirage-Holly greeted simply, and Gail pressed her fingers to temples. Maybe the alcohol was adding to her stress. Previously, Mirage-Holly never spoke let alone stuck around for more than five seconds.

Gail shook her head as she tried to clear her thoughts of all things Holly. She was expecting to see the face of a random stranger when she finally looked up, but nope. It was still mirage-Holly- with her beautiful brown eyes that felt like home, and her lopsided smile that never failed to melt Gail's heart.

"Hey, honey." Mirage-Holly reached out and touched Gail's cheek, her fingers soft and warm. Much like the smile Holly was wearing.

Gail's eyes widened, and she suddenly stood so she was face to face with her vision. She raised her hand and tentatively poked mirage-Holly in the chest.

"Why is she poking me?" Holly asked out the corner of her mouth.

Steve laughed as Traci answered, "She thinks you are a figment of her imagination."

"She what?" Holly deadpanned.

"Long story," Traci deflected, laughing.

Holly grabbed Gail's hand, bringing the younger woman's index finger up to her lips. "You're not imagining this," Holly emphasised with a kiss that made Gail shiver. "A little birdy told me you needed a plus one." Holly drew Gail closer with one arm while the other held their hands against her wildly beating heart. "Forever if you'll have me."

"Nice," Steve commented, drawing out the the "i".

Gail shook her head, barely believing her eyes, or her ears for that matter. "I need…"

"You need what?" Holly prompted.

"I need…"

"Come on, full sentences. I know they're in there somewhere." Holly teased.

Gail took a deep breath in and willed the words to come to her. The extra oxygen seemed to help clear her thoughts. "Mulder!" She called out, instantly catching her rookies attention over the noisy crowd. "You can hold off on the Holly," Gail smiled as she traced _her_ Holly's lips with her thumb, "I've got one now."


	23. flat-tire', 'monsoon', 'hypochondriac'

**3 word prompt - 'flat-tire', 'monsoon', 'hypochondriac'**

Holly listened to the rain pelt down outside as Gail paced back and forth in her kitchen; the continuous movement was making Holly dizzy. After Gail's next pass, Holly captured her friend by the shoulders and held her at arm's length against the fridge. When Gail's electric blue eyes met hers, Holly took a long, deep breath in hopes that Gail would do the same, which the blonde did a few seconds later. "I didn't know you were a hypochondriac." Holly smiled.

Gail shot Holly an incredulous look. "I'm serious, Lunchbox. I think I might actually be dying." Gail turned her head to the side and coughed like she had a hairball.

Holly shook her head at the blonde's antics.

"My pulse is thready," Gail whinged.

Holly laughed. "Do you even know what you're saying?" To appease Gail's anxious mind, Holly pressed two fingers against the pulse point of the blonde's neck. Gail responded to her touch, lifting her chin slightly to allow better access, which Holly didn't need. She could clearly see the veins in Gail's neck pumping blood hard and fast. "It's not thready by any means but-"

"Oh fuck, I knew it! It's all over for me, isn't it?" Gail whimpered.

Holly rolled her eyes, _"But,_ it is elevated."

"I'm sweating buckets, I think I have a fever."

"Ok, I'll admit you do look a bit like a rat that got caught in a monsoon but what did you expect? You just walked ten blocks through a downpour to get here."

"Well I didn't want to miss movie night because of a stupid flat tire and some flash flooding." Gail pouted as she repeatedly pulled her damp shirt out from her chest. "Do you have one of those temperature thingy's?"

"You mean a thermometer?" Holly asked and Gail nodded. "I don't need one." Holly knew it wasn't the most accurate way of taking ones temperature but she couldn't seem to stop herself from leaning in and pressing her lips to Gail's forehead. If she were to guess, the blonde's temperature was at the high-end of normal.

When Holly pulled back, Gail's eyes had widened and they flicked down to Holly's lips. The tension between them had been building for weeks, and Holly wondered if it was the right time to make a move.

Gail gulped. "Um so what's the verdict, doc?"

Holly was standing closer now. She looked deep into Gail's eyes, searching for her answer.

Oh to hell with it, she thought. She was done squashing her feelings for the enigmatic cop who'd consumed all her thoughts of late. "Well, with your laboured breathing, dilated pupils, and flushed skin…" Holly paused for effect, hoping Gail would bite.

"Oh for fucks sake, just tell me."

Holly tried to hide her amusement. "I think, I mean, it's possible… you've got-"

"What? What have I got?" Gail panted, her chest heaving.

"I _think…_ you've got the hots for me?" Holly conceded.

Gail's mouth fell open, clearly not the diagnosis she was expecting. Holly's breath caught in the back of her throat and she didn't take another until a smirk formed on Gail's face.

Relief washed over her. "Though, I can't be definitive without doing some tests," she added.

Gail pushed off the fridge. Her cool hands settled on Holly's hips. "Exactly how invasive are these tests?"

"Don't worry, I'd be gentle."

"And thorough. Don't forget thorough." Gail said, smiling warmly as her eyes darted across Holly's features.

"Well, I am anything if not thorough." Holly grinned.

"I know, I've seen you nose-deep in bones. You're relentless."

"It's one of my finer qualities if I do say so myself."

"So," Gail bit her lip as she looked around her surroundings, "where do you want me?"

Holly had the sudden urge to drive Gail wild. Only one answer came to mind that Holly was sure would have the desired effect. Her lips brushed against Gail's earlobe as she spoke, "Everywhere."


	24. wookie', 'rebel', 'weekend'

**3 word prompt - 'wookie', 'rebel', 'weekend'**

With a skip in her step, a smile on her face, and the mental image of her girlfriend waiting for her in a very compromising position, Gail made her way up the footpath towards the front door of their house. She couldn't wait for the surprise that was waiting for her on the other side of it.

Gail entered and dumped her bag on the floor. "Babe?" Gail called out. "After the day I've had I am so ready for my surprise."

"Meet me in the laundry," Holly's voice echoed from up the hallway.

"The laundry?" Gail said to herself as she walked through the house. "I thought we agreed there'd be no more sex on the washing machine after what happened last time." She opened the laundry door expecting to see a naked Holly sprawled across the washing machine, but instead what she saw was much hairier.

"What the hell is that? A wookie?"

Holly laughed as she walked into the room and knelt next to the giant furry monster. She patted it on the head. "This is Rebel, my mother's latest adoption." Rebel needed a hair cut, Gail thought as she struggled to make out the dogs eyes, ears, and tail. "Surprise! We're dog-sitting for the weekend!"

 _No, no, no,_ Gail had other plans for the weekend. Naked plans _._ She put her hand to her ear, "I'm sorry, I think I heard you say 'I want to go down on you in the shower'?"

Gail wondered why Holly's cheeks had flushed the brightest shade of red. Her girlfriend was far from innocent when it came to propositioning her, she could be downright filthy when she wanted to be, but then Gail heard the cause of Holly's embarrassment when a throat cleared behind her.

 _Fuck!_ Gail closed her eyes and slowly turned around while repeating the mantra "please don't be Holly's mother" over and over in her head. When she opened her eyes, her stomach dropped to the floor. It was so much worse than she ever imagined.

"R-Ryan." Gail stuttered.

Without missing a beat, Holly's father spoke in an unaffected voice that rivaled Gail's mother's, "Good evening, Gail. Possum asked me to repair the washing machine before Diane and I went away for the weekend."

"Right, yes, the washing machine." She let Ryan pass her, making extra room for his tool bag. "T-thanks for that, it's been rattling for a few weeks now. We were…" Gail trailed off. "Never mind."

Holly smacked herself in the forehead in disbelief. Gail wanted to roll up in a ball and die.

"Take Rebel to the kitchen?" Holly managed to squeak out. She couldn't seem to look Gail in the eye. "Dog food is on the counter."

Gail nodded and slapped her thigh, calling the Rebel to her. As they walked up the hallway towards the kitchen, Ryan's voice stopped her halfway. "Gail, Diane made you your favorite cheesy lasagne. I put it in the oven. 20 minutes on high should do it."

"Great, thank you, sir."

"Sounds like you'll need the energy tonight."

Gail's eyes widened in mortification as she heard Holly squeal her dad's name and then a whopping thump. No doubt Holly had punched him in the arm.

All Gail could hear for the rest of the night was Ryan's laughter and the faint sound of Rebel scratching at their bedroom door.


	25. piglet, 'radio', 'ambidextrous'

**3 word prompt - 'piglet', 'radio', 'ambidextrous'**

"Hey piglet, whatcha up to?" Gail waltzed into her daughters bedroom and kissed her four year old on top of the head. Alex was crouched over her desk, pulling apart what looked to be her clock radio. The tip of her tongue was poking out as she concentrated on what she was going. Gail thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

It wasn't unusual for Alex to ignore her presence. Her daughter was similar to her other mother in that regard; they both had the ability to block the rest of the world out when they were working on something important. Unlike Gail who was taught from a young age to keep her eyes and ears open to everything that was going on around her. It was both a gift and a curse.

Speaking of gifts (and knowing what was coming), she felt arms wrap around her waist and the brush of lips against her neck.

"You're home early," Holly whispered, her chin dropping to Gail's shoulder. Gail could sense the smile on her wife's face—that same beautiful smile she was thankful she got to wake up to each and every morning.

Gail covered Holly's arms with her own. "That's because I am the greatest police officer in all the land." Today Gail had uncovered some important information about the killer in the D's latest murder case—that he was ambidextrous. As a reward, Oliver had sent Gail home early to her family. "I thought I'd shout my two favourite girls dinner."

Gail turned her head to the side and gently pressed her lips to Holly's, savoring the sweet taste and softness of her wife's warm lips.

"Sounds perfect," Holly murmured between kisses.

"Why do you close your eyes when you kiss?" The sound of a much smaller humans voice broke them apart. Alex was looking up at them with big, blue trusting eyes.

Gail sensed a science lesson in her immediate future and cut Holly off before she could get a word out. "It's because up that close mommy's nose looks as big as Jabba the Hutt. It's kinda scary."

Alex squinted; eyeing them both curiously and then as if they had both gone mad. She looked like she was about to question Gail's answer but then turned around in her chair and got back to work.

Arms tightened around Gail's waist, constricting her movement. "I will get you back for that later," Holly husked in her ear.

Gail smirked. "Oh I'm counting on it."


	26. linger', 'cave', 'cupcake'

**3 word prompt - 'linger', 'cave', 'cupcake'**

Rosetta's Café was unusually busy for this time of night, Gail noted as she waited in line to be served. Unfortunately, the cakes and pastries behind the glass display were disappearing as quickly as her last orgasm. It was excruciating to watch. By the time she was second in line, all that left was a delicious looking red velvet cupcake with fluffy icing and something else that resembled—Gail squinted at the long brown crusty pastry—to put it simply, a turd.

"Ciao, è bello vederti di nuovo, Antonio. Posso avere un caffè nero per andare, per favore?"

Gail understood enough Italian to know that the young woman with the dark ponytail in front of her hadn't ordered anything other than a black coffee, and she sighed happily knowing the cupcake would be hers. Having spent most of the day writing her English Lit essay, she was in need of a pick me up and hoped once the caffeine and sugar hit her bloodstream she could bang out the conclusion well before tomorrow's deadline.

"Oh, e questo cupcake."

A high-pitched shriek left Gail's mouth upon hearing her favorite 'c' word. Half a second later, all eyes were on her, including those of the girl in front of her who spun around so quickly that she lost her balance and fell straight into Gail's arms.

The brunette, who mustn't have been much older than Gail's twenty years, looked up at her from her dipped position, her glasses skewed across her nose. "I think this is the part of the movie where you kiss me."

"Or drop you," Gail dead-panned.

The girl scrambled to her feet. "I'm so sorry. I'm usually more coordinated than this. It's just with the screeching and then those blue eyes…" the brunette trailed off, cheeks flushed. "What I mean is, your eyes are…well, you have…eyes, obviously, because people have eyes… but yours are…blue?" The brunette looked away and cursed under her breath.

Despite her overwhelming urge to laugh and mock her, Gail surprised herself by remaining quiet. There was something about the sight of the young woman chastising herself that made Gail sympathetic to her plight. She was obviously gay as the day was long and if Gail were to guess, a little inexperienced when it came to talking to girls, or maybe just to people in general. It was hard to tell at this point.

Gail looked down at her hand when she felt it become unusually sweaty. The brunette must have taken hold of it during her fall and was yet to let go. "May I have my hand back now?" Gail asked nicely.

"Oh shit, sorry." The girl loosened her hold and then looked at Gail with new-found confidence. "Are you okay? It sounded like someone ripped your heart out." That wasn't far from the truth, Gail thought as she watched from the corner of her eye as Antonio bagged the last cupcake. "Are you hurt? I'm a doctor. I mean, I'm training to be one. I still have what feels like hundred years of school left before you can officially call me Dr. Holly Stewart…not that you'd have to address me that way, just Holly is fine. I'm top of my class if that's any consolation." Holly finally took a breath.

"Just Holly, why are you saying all these words?"

Holly's fingers toyed with the frames of her glasses. "Nervous habit, which I'm discovering is much worse when I'm around…"

Gail didn't let the awkward moment linger for too long before trying to make it worse. "Blue eyes?"

Holly blushed but didn't look away this time. "Something like that."

"You might want to brush up on that bedside manner, let the patients get a word in."

The corner of Holly's lips curled up into a smirk, which Gail found oddly alluring. "I'll keep that in mind. By the way, you never answered my question, are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, it was…nothing." Holly looked at her expectantly, head tilted to the side. Was she supposed to elaborate? Gail um'd and ah'd as she struggled to come up with an explanation that didn't make her sound like a tanty chucking toddler. "My brother just texted me. Firefly has been canceled, which means my life is officially over."

Holly grinned. "Ah, hence the shrieking."

"Yes, hence."

Gail suddenly found herself in a staring match, and the longer it went on, the more determined she was not to cave and look away but Holly seemed up to the challenge. It was as if she had something to prove to herself.

Unfortunately, Antonio interrupted them before a winner could be decided.

"So do you come here often?" Holly asked after Gail ordered and she'd paid for hers. "And I don't mean that as a pickup line."

Gail couldn't help but be a little disappointed that it wasn't one. "I usually manage to drag my ass in a couple of times a week."

Holly nodded as she picked up her coffee and cupcake from the counter. "So maybe I will see you around then?" she asked as she backed away towards the exit. There was no mistaking the hopeful tone of Holly's voice.

"If you're lucky." Gail tried to act nonchalant in spite of the warmth in her cheeks.

/

Twenty minutes later, Gail left Rosetta's sufficiently caffeinated and with a solid plan for finishing her essay. She stepped onto the sidewalk and wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"Hey, lady?" Gail whirled around on her back foot and faced the direction of the voice. A pimply faced teenager forced a brown paper bag into her hands. "This is yours."

Gail looked at the bag, dumbfounded and a little scared. "Uh, what is it?

"How should I know? Some chick gave me ten bucks to give it to you," he said before schlepping away.

 _Some chick?_

A wide smile spread across Gail's face as she peeked inside. There it was, the light of her life–the last red velvet cupcake. As she carefully extracted the cupcake from the bag, she noticed a yellow sticky note stuck to the bottom of it, which read:

 ** _For the girl with the amazing blue eyes,_**

 ** _I appreciate you not laughing in my face. As a token of my gratitude, I offer you my cupcake._**

Gail couldn't help but laugh at what came next.

 ** _Firefly Cancellation Commiseration Hotline_**

 ** _416-509-6995._**

The future doctor had given Gail her phone number, and Gail was pretty sure she was going to use it…to mock and tease her, of course.


End file.
